Point of View
by Althea Black
Summary: OS. Les jours défilaient, se ressemblaient et Lily Evans avait toujours la même réponse. Non. Plutôt mourir. Jamais de la vie. Les jours défilaient mais ce soir-là James est las de cette situation.


Titre :  
Point of View

Auteur :  
Althea Black  
(Anciennement Little Miss Lilyz)

Disclaimer :  
Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, et la superbe chanson utilisée est POV du groupe britannique McFly.

**Bonne Lecture.**

oO0 --------------------------------------------------------------- 0Oo

_I'm getting tired of asking__  
This is the final time__  
So did I make you happy ?__  
Because you cried an ocean__  
When there's a thousand lines, about the way you smile,  
Written in my mind, but every single word's a lie._

Les jours défilaient dans la vie de James Potter. Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient.  
Les jours défilaient et Lily Evans avait toujours la même réponse.  
Non. Plutôt mourir. Jamais de la vie.

Et James Potter se posait toujours la même question ces 6 dernières années.  
Pourquoi ?

N'était-il pas séduisant ? Oui il l'était.  
N'était-il pas brillant ? Oui il l'était.

Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'il avait essuyé un refus de la part de la jolie rousse. A l'époque, l'idée que la réponse puisse être négative ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et lorsque la sentence était tombé il en était resté coi. L'explication la plus sensée avait été que Lily eut été surprise, et il l'avait relancé pour récolter un nouveau refus. Et ainsi de suite. Des refus, râteaux, blancs ou qu'importe le nom qu'on pouvait leur donner.

James avait passé 6 ans à se demander ce qui clochait chez lui pour que Lily Evans l'éconduise toujours de la sorte.

Et il était fatigué.  
Fatigué de se poser des questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Lily était bien la seule fille qui le repoussait, ce n'était pas tant lui qui était un problème. Il avait tout fait pour satisfaire la jeune fille, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle accepte de changer de regard sur lui. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il faisait à part les cris il ne récoltait pas grand fruit de ses efforts.

Parfois des pleurs de rage de la jeune fille mais rien de plus.  
Jamais ce sourire si beau ne lui avait été destiné. Et ce malgré tout ses efforts les plus fous et douloureux.

Rien. Nada.

_I never wanted everything to end this way__  
But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey  
I swore to you that I would do my best to change  
__But you said it don't matter  
I'm looking at you from another point of view  
__I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you  
I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do. _

Le problème n'était-il pas que Lily Evans n'était jamais satisfaite ?  
Le problème n'était-il pas que Lily Evans était trop bornée ?

James aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui donne une chance, rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une fois elle accepte de faire fis de ses préjugés, mais c'était peine perdu.  
Tout était noir avec Lily Evans. Tout ce qui concernait James Potter était mauvais. Chacun de ses gestes l'horripilait, elle n'en acceptait aucun. Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre, ne lui accordant jamais l'once du bénéfice du doute.

Et pourtant il aurait tout fait pour elle. Tout.

Elle le trouvait égocentrique et prétentieux ? Il lui avait promis qu'il changerait. Il avait apprit la discrétion. Il avait grandi, était devenu plus sérieux. Plus mature.

Cela n'avait pas suffit. Et cette sixième année n'avait pas été beaucoup différente.  
Elle s'en fichait. De lui, de ses efforts, de son amour. Elle se fichait de tout. Rien ne suffisait jamais.

Comment était-il tombé amoureux d'elle après tout ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid avait pu capturer son coeur ?  
Elle avait l'air tellement douce et pourtant n'avait jamais hésité à piétiner son coeur. Jour après jour. Semaine après semaine. Mois après mois, Année après année.  
Elle était bien plus imaginative pour lui briser le coeur, que lui pour la conquérir. Elle était surtout intransigeante et cinglante, le laissant chaque fois mortifié devant ce qu'il qualifiait de méchanceté gratuite. Rien ne pouvait être plus méchant que de frapper un homme à terre.

Mais par Merlin, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Et pourquoi l'aimait-il encore ?  
Malgré tout le dégoût que son attitude lui inspirait, il ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments.  
Les papillons que sa seule vue faisait naître dans son estomac. Son coeur qui s'emballait seulement en sa présence. Ce coeur qui ne battait que pour cette fille qui lui faisait vivre milles tourments.

Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Pt'être bien mais ces satanés raisons font mal, qu'importe sur la raison ne les connaît pas.

Personne ne méritait ça. Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Pas même à son pire ennemi, Rogue en l'occurrence.

_Is this a sign from heaven, showing me the light ?  
Was this supposed to happen ?  
I'm better off without you.  
So you can leave tonight and don't you dare come back,  
And try to make things right  
'Cause I'll be ready for a fight. _

N'était-il pas plus mal sans elle ?  
N'était-il pas plus heureux les jours où il ne se faisait pas traiter de tout les noms après avoir tenté, parfois maladroitement, de mettre son coeur à nu ?  
Sans aucun doute. Et il était à présent assez mature pour s'en rendre compte.

Ils avaient maintenant 17 ans. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. Dans quelques mois ils quitteraient l'école, se diraient au revoir, et seuls ceux le souhaitant ou embrassant les même études ne se reverraient.

Et ce serait la dernière fois. Il lui demanderait une dernière fois.  
Une seule, unique, et toute petite dernière fois. Si elle refusait ce serait terminé.

Cette fois-ci il était prêt. Prêt à se battre, pas pour la conquérir, mais pour l'oublier.  
Et il y arriverait, par tout les moyens. La vie lui tendait les bras. Elle au moins. Il panserait une dernière fois les plaies de son coeur et se tournerait vers l'avenir brillant qui se profilait devant lui. Il avait tout pour réussir, pour être heureux, et il le serait.

Ce soir là serait la dernière fois qu'il ouvrirait son coeur, l'offrant à la préfète de Gryffondor, et si elle le refusait elle n'aurait pas droit à un ticket de retour.

Lily Evans pourrait bien se rendre compte de son erreur. Ce serait trop tard.

_And you said it don't matter. _

oO0 --------------------------------------------------------------- 0Oo **  
****Voilà =)  
C'est la première fois que j'écris un one shot comme ça, uniquement centré sur les sentiments d'un personnage, donc je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais j'espère que ça vous a plût. **

**N'oubliez pas la p'tite review ^^ **


End file.
